Still Watching Over Me
by Aniyu Shadowraven
Summary: Hints of YamiYugi Two years after Yami has passed on, Yugi and his friends are about to go to Egypt. But before the trip, Yugi is saved from an accident, and finds he's not as alone as he thinks. Oneshot


_**Edited as of 18 December, 2009**_

**Aniyu: Hi everyone! I know, I need to be updating my other fic, Love's Salvation. But this quick plot bunny refused to leave me alone.**

**Anayi: That, and you've been addicted to YuGiOh for ages.**

**Aniyu: (blush) Oh quiet yami-chan. This is my first YuGiOh fic, so go a little easy on me please. Pointless flames will roast Anzu. Now, Yugi-chan!**

**Yugi: Yeah?**

**Aniyu: Could you do the disclaimer please?**

**Yugi: Sure. Aniyu doesn't own YuGiOh.**

**Aniyu: If I did, Yami wouldn't have left and Tea would find herself in an _'accident'_****. (coughcough)**

_**Warning! Extreme fluffiness! Can be taken as light shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**(...) Hikari to Yami**_

_**((...)) Yami to Hikari**_

Still Watching Over Me

Yugi waited at the bus stop, fidgeting impatiently. He and a few friends were going on a trip to Egypt for the first time in two years. Excitement and anticipation, along with memories, kept the teen from sleeping; so here he was, on his way to the airport six hours early.

The petite duelist found himself reaching for the puzzle that no longer hung around his neck and forced himself to play with his bangs instead, a sad smile on his face.

_(Oh Yami, I miss you so much...)_ Yugi sighed into an incomplete mind-link.

The teen was pulled back to reality when he heard the tell-tale signs of the bus approaching. Adjusting his carry-on pack, and thanking Ra that Joey was transporting the check baggage, Yugi happened to glance up at the bus's number and froze.

Alarm bells and sirens were going off in his head, and Yugi could have sworn he heard someone throwing a fit. Without even thinking about it, Yugi walked away to find another bus stop, as if led away by someone familiar.

_(What is going on?)_

Yugi quickly reached another bus stop and waited only ten minutes before a new bus showed up. Nothing felt wrong about this bus, so Yugi boarded.

As the bus travelled down the highway, Yugi glanced out the back window and saw the other bus following about a half a mile back. The teen wasn't really sure how he knew which bus it was, but that really didn't matter. Yugi watched as the two left tires on the other bus blew and the bus tipped over to crash on its side.

_(I-I almost boarded that bus...)_ was the mantra running through Yugi's mind the rest of the way to the airport.

It was only as Yugi made it through security that he wondered how he knew not to get on that bus. Then, he felt it: an invisible force holding him in an embrace, like a guardian or...

_(Yami... Yami, you kept me from getting on that bus... Didn't you?)_

The feeling of being hugged increased, like strong arms tightening in reassurance. The violet-eyed teen smiled lovingly with closed eyes as he sat down in front of the right flight gate.

_(Thank you, Yami... I'm glad that, even though I can't see you, you haven't completely left me.)_

The hug tightened a little more before loosening to a close embrace. Yugi relaxed enough in that embrace that he fell asleep and found himself in his soul room. The room looked the same as it always had, but on the bed**(1)** was a leather album that Yugi didn't remember being there.

Yugi sat on the bed and set the album in his lap, opening it in curiosity. Tears appeared in his eyes and a fond smile formed on his lips; the album was filled with pictures of Yami and himself. He carefully leafed through the album, shutting it when he was finished.

_((We've been through a lot, haven't we?))_

The petite duelist froze, eyes wide, before slowly turning around to face someone he had missed for two years.

_(Yami!)_

The teen flew off the bed to land in his darker half's arms, tears freely flowing. Yami's arms were tightly wrapped around Yugi, overjoyed to be holding his light again. Tears were in his eyes too as he nuzzled the soft hair of his other half.

_(I've missed you so much, Yami... I thought...)_

Yami lifted Yugi's head carefully to interrupt, gazing into the smaller teen's eyes. _((I know Yugi; you thought I had left you. But while you have surpassed me in skill, you will always be my little aibou(2). I'm always here, and when you sleep, we can speak to each other. I'll always protect you.))_

A smile crossed Yugi's face as he cuddled his yami. _(Thank you Yami... I'm glad you're here... But, how did you know that the bus would crash?)_

_((I tend to receive vague prophetic visions when something will put you in danger; it doesn't happen often though.))_

Yugi nodded in understanding and spoke no more, relaxing in Yami's arms. Yami sat on the bed, pulling Yugi on to his lap and cradling him. Both of them dosed like that for hours, basking in the other's presence, before someone tried to wake Yugi.

Realizing it was Joey, Yugi got up to return to reality. Before Yugi could leave, Yami hugged him again.

_((I'll never leave you, Yugi. I'll see you when you fall asleep.))_

Yugi returned the hug tightly. _(Thank you. I'll see you soon Yami.)_

The duelist awoke and the feeling of an invisible hug registered immediately. Yugi smiled brightly, facing Joey, Ryou, and Marik in happiness. His friends were pleasantly surprised; Yugi had been rather subdued since the Ceremonial Duel and it was a relief to see him finally cheering up.

Once on the plane, Ryou asked Yugi about the bus. "Yugi, did you hear about the bus that crashed on its way here?"

Yugi nodded. "I actually nearly got on that bus. You see, I couldn't sleep, so I left about six hours early."

A soft smile came to Yugi's face. "Just when I was about to get on that bus, something pulled me back. I have a guardian angel still watching over me."

At first, Ryou just smiled and faced forward. But his eyes widened when he looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. Yami was holding Yugi, silver wings wrapped around the two in a protective that moment, Ryou understood what Yugi meant, and his smile deepened.

"Yes, you do Yugi...You certainly do..."

Fin

**Aniyu: Done! I did that in school when I was bored out of my mind.**

**Yugi: I knew Yami wouldn't leave me! (hugs Yami)**

**Yami: (smiles) Of course I wouldn't leave you.**

**Anayi: Not bad hikari-chan.**

**(1) I wasn't sure if there was a bed in Yugi's soul room or not. **

**(2)aibou- means partner**

**Aniyu: Hope everyone enjoys! Ja!**


End file.
